No Sense
by iwantawarbler
Summary: AU. London 1872. Rachel and Blaine are pickpockets living together in an abandoned dress shop. Blaine doesn't really like that the rich Sebastian keeps hanging around Rachel. But what happens when they all caught up in something that makes no sense. Warnings: Smut, Rape, Abuse. I'm listing it under Sebastian/Rachel but so much more. Blainchel, Samchel, Rychel(Ryder/Rachel)
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of a long story. I hope you guys like it a lot**

* * *

"Was that the last piece, Rachel?" Blaine looked at Rachel with a casual expression, though she knew hiding behind his ice-cold eyes was devastation.

"Unfortunately." She sighed, shamelessly. She didn't feel compelled to hide her feelings like he did. "I haven't been able to sneak into the bakery, lately. It hasn't been that crowded so Mr. Shuester surely would've seen me." She poked at the coals on the fire, trying to salvage the warmth. "How much change do we have left?" Rachel watched Blaine crawl over to the small purse lying on the makeshift table.

"Just three shillings. I only managed to find one lying on the ground today. It was so empty around here." He frowned, but she smiled, knowing the luck she had come across today.

"I wouldn't fret." She smirked as she lay four separate change purses down onto the floor in front of him. She leaned her back against the corner of the wall and watched his eyes widen as he checked inside each of them.

"Bloody hell! You're brilliant, Rachel! We'll eat like kings all week long." Rachel loved the times when she'd get to see Blaine's smile, but they were few and far in between. "Where did you get all this?"

"I went up the park by the lake. It was extremely crowded and I did have a little help." She got up to put the coins into the main purse.

"No, Rachel, not him." Blaine's face fell. And she knew exactly why.

Rachel and Blaine had found each other about two years ago when she was fourteen and him fifteen. She had just escaped from a cotton mill in Milton and had traveled down to London to try to make a better life. It hadn't worked out, seeing as she starting picking pockets to survive. Rachel had not once missed the cruelness of the mills or the terror of her parents. Every time she thought she was miserable here in London, she would quickly change her mind when she thought about what her life would be like in Milton had she stayed.

Blaine was different. He was born into a wealthy family. He lived in a large house with two other brothers and loving parents. Blaine had always been oblivious to the lower class, paying them no attention. But there was an accident on his thirteenth birthday. While the family was outside in their backyard, celebrating, a group of thieves had broken in. Their planned escape root was out the backdoor, but they didn't count on Blaine's family. Before anyone saw him, he quickly scrambled behind a shrub, not thinking about anything else, but surviving. Blaine watched as the group held his mother, younger, and older brother down while one of them beat his father to death. After becoming tired of hearing his mother's wails, they slit her throat, along with his little brother's. And finally, Blaine watched them kick his brother to the ground and plunging the knife straight into his abdomen. Blaine scrambled quickly to aid his brother, but it seemed to be too late. Though, his eyes were fluttering, he was unable to make a sound.

Often, Cora found herself waking in the middle of the night due to Blaine's screams. She heard things like "Cooper! Please! No! Help!" Another time, she found him sobbing into his jacket, crying about what he should've done.

When the neighbors found Blaine he was crouching over his brother's dead body, covered in the boy's blood. Although, there was no trial, because no weapon could be found, people thought Blaine committed the crime. His uncle threw him out of his own estate and he was forced to fend for himself.

She recalls the day she found him, a bobby grabbing his wrist, catching him in the act of stealing. Rachel created a distraction by purposely getting caught trying to take a woman's purse. The bobby's attention was diverted and she grabbed Blaine and they both ran away. She couldn't bare to leave him on his own so she taught him the ropes. How to safely and discreetly pick someone's pockets and various other surviving skills.

For a long time, she hated having Blaine around. He was extremely negative and she didn't need that, but something kept her from leaving him. It was only when he told her of his past that she truly understood why he was so angry.

Rachel knew how much it bothered Blaine when she spent time with Sebastian.

Sebastian was, essentially, from an aristocratic family. Except, his family wasn't dead. They were very much alive and still very much rich. But, Sebastian liked to dress like a street urchin and pretend to be poor. Rachel never asked questions. She remembered the day she first met him.

_Ha. Young. Foolish. Should be an easy target. _Rachel thought when she first spotted a rich boy standing by the railroad station. She casually walked by him, bumping into him on purpose, reaching her hand into his pocket to grab the purse she felt. But, he was too fast for her, grabbing her arm and almost knocking off the hat that kept her hair up, disguising her as a boy, she quickly grabbed the brim and pulled it down again.

"What in the hell are you doing?" His light eyes grew even dark. She attempted to run, but his fingers wrapped around her skinny forearm, dragging her into a nearby alley. "Teach me."

That's how it began and for the past year, she has been teaching Sebastian everything about pickpocketing. It made Blaine's blood boil. Sebastian had everything he wanted, everything that was taken away from him and he was wasting his life, pocketing other people's fortunes. Sebastian never kept the money, though. He would always try and give it to her, but she usually refused, not wanting to take handouts.

Besides for the little children Rachel was always helping, Blaine and Sebastian were the only people she communicated with and it always amazed her how different they were. Blaine was short and had a muscular stature, a light tan to his skin from being outside all day. His dark brown curls hung in his face, covering the hazel eyes. The jagged scar he had earned in one of his many tussles sat just beside his straight, small nose. His nose always reminded her of his rich upbringing because of how perfect it was.

But, Sebastian. The only way he could be described was flawless. Rachel never got tired of looking at the boy. His light hair was neatly cut; his green eyes always seemed to peer into her soul. His tall frame was thin. His face looked like porcelain, like if she touched it too harshly it would break. But the part of him Rachel always found herself staring at was his lips. She had un-doubtable feelings for the rich boy. The way he would always touch her or let his breath cascade over her ear. Though she would never admit it. He aggravated her to no end, Sebastian did. Even though, he'd only been at this for about a year, he was quicker than her.

"You don't even like him, Rach." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "You've told me."

"I know, but he was willing to help and since we've only three shillings left, two when I had left this morning, I figured we could use his help." The sentence was hard to get out of her mouth. She didn't like help. Especially not from him.

"You know he only wants to help because he fancies you." Blaine smiled, crookedly. "That's why he's always following you. I reckon that's the only reason he comes out here to the streets."

"I don't know why he does, but it's not any of my business. So I don't ask." Rachel sighed, releasing her hair from underneath her hat. She ran her fingers through the tangled mess, but it only seemed to make her dirty brown locks even wilder. "There's a storm coming, Blaine." She shivered, slightly. "You know what we have to do."

Blaine and Rachel had been lucky enough to stumble upon a abandoned dress shop, next to the bakery. It had only one small room, but there was a fireplace, there were windows, and there was a roof. It was more than most of the children had and they were both awfully grateful. Though, they could rarely afford coal. Whenever there was a bad storm, Rachel went out to bring in as many children as she could find.

"Will do." He grinned. Despite his cold demeanor, Blaine cared for the kids as well. His eyes jumped to her sack, where he saw the outline of what looked to be a book. But, it couldn't be. Rachel couldn't read. "What's that?" She saw where his eyes were and quickly made to cover it up, but Blaine had already grasped it. "A book?" He raised his eyebrows. "Oliver Twist? It looks old, you certainly didn't buy this, did you?"

"Of course not." Rachel spat. He was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, always in her business, worrying about where she was all day, just like Sebastian. There were times when they both tried her patience.

"Let me guess. Sebastian gave it to you. He's going to teach you how to read, now is he?" Blaine's gaze became almost predatory and the dress shop suddenly became too small.

"So what if he is?" She retorted from her spot in the corner she had backed herself into, unintentionally. Rachel had a lot of pride and like hell she would back down from Blaine, even if he was bigger and stronger.

"Damn it, Rachel! You can't be spending your time with the likes of him! He's a rich boy who likes to play pickpocket! What could he possibly want that you could give him? You're nothing to him, besides something nice to look at!" Blaine stood up and she cowered in the corner, afraid to look at him. He still had the book in his hand and he looked as if he was going to rip it.

"Please, don't ruin the book, Blaine, I don't want to,"

"Bloody hell! Did you hear anything I just said?" He growled. His arm cranked back and the book was thrown against the wall, landing next to her with a 'thud'. The tears that had been brimming her eyes, due to his harsh words, began to fall on her cheeks and she hid her face into the corner to muffle her soft sobs. She heard Blaine sigh and could imagine his hand smoothing back his hair, wondering what to say next. "I'm going to get the children. I'll be back." The door to their home opened and closed and she let her cries become louder.

She didn't particularly like to cry and she didn't do it often. It had been a tough week. Babel, one of the little children had taken very ill and she and the others had dropped him off at the hospital. They were all crying so she maintained her composure, but Blaine screaming at her had sent her over the edge. He was one of the only good things she had in her life and to see him loose his temper like this, to treat her like this, it broke her heart. He was like her brother.

Rachel awaited the arrival of Blaine and the children. She had all of their blankets out on the floor, gotten some coal and made a respectable fire, and had gone to the bakery next door and bought some bread and cheese. When the door opened, she was surprised to see just Blaine standing there, soaked through his jacket.

"I couldn't find any of them, Rach." He ripped off his jacket and kneeled by the fire. She silently brought over the slice of bread and cheddar and handed it to him. "For me?" He looked up at her and she nodded. Her voice was horse from the wails that had escaped her throat just an hour earlier. He took the plate from her and put it on the ground, tugging on her arm until she sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry I yelled. It was completely unnecessary. I just worry about you and I don't like him. I didn't mean to say all those things about how you have nothing to offer. Please, forgive me." She stared into his eyes for a while, an emotion she had never seen before was etched across his face. What was it? Pity? Compassion? She would guess love, but it's Blaine. She believed he was incapable of that feeling after what he had gone through. "Rachel, speak, please." The ends of his mouth turned into a smile and she grinned back.

"I forgive you, Blaine." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, his cold and wet body chilling her. "I've already forgotten what we were arguing about." She chuckled, trying to get him to forget, too.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." His arms around her torso squeezed tighter.

"Hush, I know that." She threaded her fingers in and out of his hair in soothing strokes to have him relax. "Now, eat!" Rachel smiled and returned to her spot next to the fire.

* * *

Rachel was on her way to the hospital to visit Babel and it was bitterly cold. She had to go in her dress because they would never let a poor boy into the hospital. Nor would they let a girl in boy's clothes in. It was raining, heavily, and the short sleeves on her only dress did no good to keep the chill out.

"Adorned in women's attire today? How incredibly shocking." She heard a familiar, sardonic voice in her ear, the breath of said person warming her neck.

"You should watch what you say around here. All those big words, people might think you're rich." She sneered as Sebastian appeared from behind her. He laughed, haughtily, something that always irritated her. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Where're you going, Rach?" He asked, smiling. If only Blaine was to hear him use that nickname…the nickname he had given her.

"To the hospital, to see Babel." She was worried about the young boy. At only four years old, his mother had thrown him out and Rachel saw it as her responsibility to make sure no harm came upon the boy.

"I'll accompany you." He slung his long arm around her shoulders. This was something him and Blaine both had in common. It really didn't matter what she said about anything. They did what they wanted. Rachel desperately wanted to lean into Sebastian's warmth. He was always _so _warm. "Do you need my coat?" His hand slipped down to hold her waist instead.

"No, I'm f-fine." The words being interrupted by an ironic shiver.

"You never were a good liar, were you, Rachel?" He smirked and removed his coat, placing it over her shoulders.

"I don't always need your help, Sebastian." She stepped out of his grasp and looked at him, angrily. He smiled and raised his eyebrows, waiting for what he wanted to hear. Rachel sighed. "Thank you." She stepped back into him and they walked on to the hospital.

Rachel felt a slight better after visiting Babel. He was looking better and he couldn't wait to come home to his family. She smiled at what the little boy thought, that they were a family that she and Blaine were like their older siblings. The rain had stopped on their way to the hospital and she had just about dried off.

"So how is my chum Blaine?" Sebastian asked with a smarmy smile. He knew what Blaine thought of him and he didn't think too much of Will either. "What did he think of the riches you brought home last night?"

"He was quite thankful, actually." She lied. She could never tell Sebastian that her and Blaine had a fight. It would just add fuel to their ever-growing fiery hatred for each other.

"Actually, I was quite not." She heard Blaine's frowning voice come from behind them.

"Ah, Blaine. Haven't seen you about. Why is that?" Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian. You still pretending to be poor?" Blaine copied his head cock. "Or are you just doing hand-outs now?"

"Rachel, if you ever need a night away from this barmpot, I'm more than happy to take you in."

"Oh, yes, I'm the barmpot. What are you? Just the fool who has everything and decides to play peasant for the day?"

"You don't know anything about me." Rachel had never seen Sebastian so mad, so fierce looking. She didn't want a fight between the two boys.

"Okay, why don't we just back up, please." She made her way between them and watched as their angry expressions died down. "I went to go visit Babel, Blaine." She said, hoping to further diffuse the tension.

"And how was he?" Blaine's dark eyes returning to the normal shade.

"He's doing loads better. I think we'll be able to take him in a few days more!" Rachel exclaimed, swinging both of the boys' hands back and forth, making them smile at each other.

"I think I'm going to head home."Sebastian cleared his throat. Rachel noticed the insult on the tip of Blaine's tongue, but he swallowed it back. "Good day, Miss." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Blaine didn't hold back his scoff this time. "Blaine." Sebastian tipped an imaginary hat at the boy and went on this way.

"I really don't like him, Rach." Blaine rolled his eyes as they walked back to the dress shop.

"I know, Blaine. I know. But I appreciate you putting up with him for me. He's good to me. I promise. Treats me real nice." Rachel smiled to herself.

"Hmm, I understand now." She could hear him smirk into the words he spoke.

"Oh, do tell."

"You fancy him. How could I be so daft as to not see it before now?" Blaine's laugh echoed through the night air.

"I do _not _fancy him!" Rachel insisted, but blushed, profusely.

"What do you take me for, a barmpot?" Will threw Sebastian's words back at her.

"Leave it alone, Blaine!" She shoved him, lightly as she opened the door to their home. "So where were you all day?"

"Just around." He stared at the ground, avoiding her interrogating glare.

"How stupid do I look, Blaine?" She grabbed his arm and he winced. Only when she felt wetness on her hand did she look down to discover he was bleeding. "Are you kidding me!?" Rachel lost her temper. "You told me you were done with this!"

"I heard from someone that this person was holding information about my family's murder. I had to go and,"

"No! No, you didn't. Last time you did I found you half dead on the street! You couldn't even crawl back home, they beat you so bad." She expected anger to flood into his eyes and she braced herself, but she only saw a tear. "Blaine, I,"

"I'm sorry. I know that I promised, but I just can't stop. I can't fully sleep or live or anything until I know who did this. When I find out and get them to confess, Rachel, everything will be perfect. I'll be back at my estate and I'll take you with me,"

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You don't think I'll just leave you out here, do you?" He smiled, grabbing her hand and giving it a shake.

"I survived on my own before you came along."

"I'm not questioning your survival skills, Rach." He chuckled. "It's just, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night knowing that you weren't completely and utterly safe…" He trailed off, but she knew he had more to say. "…safe with me." Before she could asked what that meant, his large hand was cupping her cheek and she backed up into the wall. "You saved me when no one else wanted me, Rachel." His lips lowered onto hers. Although, she'd never thought of Blaine in this way, she couldn't bare to push him off. This is what he needed…to be loved. His lips were chapped, but he kissed her softly and she could feel his hand tighten on her hip. Rachel couldn't help the image that came across her mind. It wasn't Blaine in front of her. It wasn't Blaine's mouth on hers or his hand on her hip. It was Sebastian's. She imagined his lips to be much smoother and his grip to be soft and light. The lips that were kissing her moved off hers and down her jaw.

_Sebastian._

"What?" Blaine's voice had her careening back to real life. "Did you just…" She couldn't answer. She ran out of the shop and ran down the streets. She had no idea where to go. Not home. Definitely not to Sebastian's. Damn it. When had she developed feelings for him? But, in her mind she answered that question.

She'd developed feelings for Sebastian the day she saw him standing at the train station. Rachel didn't want to pick his pockets, but he was rich and Blaine and her hadn't eaten in days. When he had grabbed her wrist, it had seemed like this surge of something went through her and she couldn't breathe. Rachel denied all feelings for Sebastian, after all, what could come of it? He was an aristocrat who was going to marry a rich girl and she was going to die alone. It's just the way things worked. Sometimes late at night when Blaine, and most of her good senses, were asleep, she'd cry. She'd cry because she missed her brothers and sisters. She'd cry because she couldn't have Sebastian. Rachel realized she was more like Blaine than she would like to let on, though her emotions being hidden behind smiles and laughs instead of scowls and frowns.

And she had hurt Blaine, exactly what she was trying to avoid. The rain was starting to fall again, more so by the second. Rachel heard a clap of thunder and jumped at the sound.

"Rachel! Rachel!" She heard a little girl's voice and whipped her head around to see blonde pigtails bouncing their way towards here. Fanny.

"Hello, dearie." Rachel picked the small girl up and held her in her arms as her legs wrapped around her waist. "Blaine went out to find you guys yesterday. Where were you hiding? Did you find shelter?"

"Someone came and found us, mum." That's what all the children had taken to calling her. Rachel adored it.

"Now who would this be?" She sat down on a bench with the little girl.

"Your beau." Fanny giggled as she tapped Rachel's nose.

"My _what_?" She gasped.

"That beautiful boy." Fanny's eyes brightened. "The one with the dark eyes and the pretty white smile. I've seen you with him, mum. Do you love him?" She snuggled into Rachel. The small girl warmed her heart.

"Where did he take you?" She avoided Fanny's question.

"Back to his house. Snuck us in the coach house, he did. We were warm all night, mum. The hay was mighty cozy."

"That sounds like a dream." Rachel mused.

"You never answered my question!" Fanny spoke, loudly.

"Answer the question, love." Sebastian's melodic voice came from behind her. He made his way around the bench and sat next to her.

"Thanks again, mister. You did as quite a favor last night." Fanny moved from Rachel's lap to Sebastian's and it looked like she melted into him. "You're just like your coach house. You're so warm." Fanny sighed. "Feel'm, mum!" She took Rachel's hand and placed it on the exposed part of Sebastian's chest. His eyes met hers and she swore, all the other sounds and the other voices disappeared as she stared at the boy, the corners of his mouth lifting into a genuine smile. She blushed and removed her hand.

"Yes, Fanny. He's very warm." Rachel laughed, her face still flushed.

"Hey, Miss Fanny, do you mind if I talk to Rachel, privately?" He smiled at the little girl.

"Course' not." Fanny scooted herself off Sebastian's lap and went on her way down the street. He moved closer to her.

"It's not safe to be out alone right now, Rach." Sebastian whispered. "There's something going on. This group of thieves, I believe. They're pillaging all over. The rich and the poor. And they're taking advantage of any girl that happens to be in their way, girls your age." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I need for you to be really cautious and tell Blaine about this, too. He should be on guard." Rachel stopped and thought for a moment. These men…could they be the men that had beaten Blaine today? Or more importantly, could these be the men that killed his family? "What are you thinking, Rachel?"

"Some guys beat Blaine today. I know he was out looking for trouble," She sighed. "But, nonetheless, I imagine they're still very dangerous."

As if almost on cue, footsteps could be heard all around. Rachel looked up to see men coming towards them in every direction. She counted twelve, but she didn't know which were shadows or what other men were in them.

"Stay calm." Sebastian whispered.

"Foolish to be out with a pretty young lady, ain't it, lad?" One of the men smiled. "Check their pockets." Before she could turn around, there was something sharp sticking into her back.

"Don't move, dear. You'll regret it." Rachel swallowed, hard and looked at Sebastian. He nodded towards her, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. "Street kids, sir. Nothing on them." She breathed a sigh of relief. He'd let them go, right? "I reckon we could have some fun with this one, though." Pain coursed through the back of her head when her hair was pulled.

"We don't have money. Please, let us go." Sebastian pleaded. His façade falling apart. He didn't know anything about fighting. He couldn't fight for Rachel against all of them.

Rachel heard one of the men chuckle before rewarding Sebastian with a punch in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his hand over his eye.

"Please! Please don't hit him!" Rachel tried to stay quiet, not wanting to make them angry.

"You heard her, don't _hit_ him." The man, the leader, laughed. The man that was holding her threw her into the arms of another. He turned her around, wrapping his arm around her neck. She only understood the error in her words when the man who had been holding her sliced gashes in Sebastian's leg. The boy cried in pain, moving his palm from his eye to the wound on his leg.

"For God's sake, please!" She didn't hold back her shriek. "I'll give you anything you want! Don't touch him, please!" The tears flowed, freely down her cheeks and she could hear Sebastian protest from his place on the ground.

"Anything we want, huh?" He came closer to her.

"That's right." She could now see the man, clearer. He was older than her. Early twenty's, it looked to be. He gripped her arm, tearing her away from the other man.

"Finish him." He nodded and the men started to kick Sebastian.

"No! Please!" She called, but she was dragged away to the nearest wall, the man pulling up the skirt of her dress.

"Keep quiet." She saw the other men gather around them.

"He's dead, sir. Didn't put up much of a fight. Not like that other one." Rachel started audibly sobbing. They _killed _him?

"No!" She fought against the man's grip and freed herself.

Then she ran like hell. The realization that she couldn't outrun them came to her and she dove into the bush, by the streetlamp.

"We'll get her later, boss." She heard the men conversing and soon, they all dispersed. She ran to the dress shop.

"Blaine! Please, help!" She didn't even wait for him before running back to Sebastian, his still body sitting in the same place.

"What happened?" Blaine kneeled down across from her, next to Sebastian. "He's breathing, Rachel." She released her breath, finally. "Come on, let's get him to the shop." Blaine placed his arm around Sebastian's torso.

"He's coming to, Blaine." Rachel placed the hot towel on Sebastian's eye and she saw the other one open. Other than his one eye, his face looked rather unharmed.

"Keep cleaning him. I'm going to see what I can do about bandages. I'll be right back, Rach. Don't worry." He smiled, slightly before heading out the door.

"Rachel." Sebastian grinned, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She wanted to laugh at his selflessness. He wanted to make sure she was okay, before he even considered himself.

"Am I okay?" She chuckled. "Are you okay? Did they hit your head?" She let her fingers run through his hair.

"I think my head is the only part of me they left unscathed. Just a few bruises, though, it feels like. Except my leg." She remembered the knife wound and quickly grabbed the towel off his eye and took a blanket from the floor.

"Take off your trousers and wrap this around your waist. Do you need help?" She asked, blushing.

"I can manage." He laughed, softly. She turned around.

Once his pants were off, it was simple to clean his wound. Blaine was taking too long so she resorted to ripping the blanket and tying a knot around the gash.

"Feel better?" She asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

"Much. Thank you." He leaned into her. She looked at him to see a black eye already forming. Rachel didn't think as she let her fingers ghost over his face, wanting to heal the bruise with her touch. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in between hers. His other hand traced her jawline to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing against hers in a warm fashion. She wanted to dwell in the comfort of his kiss, but she couldn't. Blaine could come back any second. How would he feel?

"Sebastian, stop." She pulled away from him.

"I…I thought you wanted me,"

"I can't, There's," She struggled to find the right words. "Blaine, he,"

"You're in love with him?" Devastation was written all over his face. She was about to protest when she heard the doorknob turn, jumping up from her place on the ground. Will rushed in.

"I couldn't find anything. All the hospitals wouldn't sell me anything. I was thinking you could just rip one of the," Blaine stopped, looking at Sebastian. "You already did just that."

"Let me just get my trousers back on and I'll be out of your hair." Sebastian grumbled.

"You can't leave!" Rachel shouted. "It's dark and those men are still out there and you are in no condition to be walking about."

"It's true, Sebastian. You should stay here." Blaine looked at Sebastian, pity taking over every other emotion.

"If I don't get home, my mother will think something's wrong. I have to sneak in before dawn tomorrow. That's when the staff will come wake me." Sebastian grunted, laying back on the blankets.

"Wake me up before you leave and I'll go with you." Blaine nodded towards him.

"I'll go with him, Blaine. It's okay." Rachel wanted to talk to Sebastian. She wanted to tell him that she _did_ want him.

"It's too dangerous." Sebastian sighed. "Those men know about you, Rachel. You ran away from them. They'll come after you and that won't let you go. You've got to be even more careful now. Don't wear your dress. Disguise yourself as a boy whenever you go out. And even when you do that, take one of us with you."

"I have to agree with him." Blaine grumbled. They clearly didn't like admitting that the other one was right.

"Fine." She breathed out. Rachel grabbed a few of the extra blankets that they used for the children and crumpled them into a pillow of sorts, putting it under Sebastian's leg. "We need to keep that elevated." She brought the covers over his shoulders, tucking him in, in a way.

"Thank you, Rachel. And you too, Blaine." Sebastian spoke, quietly, settling into the blankets.

"Just sleep." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. Blaine didn't miss the act of affection as he begrudgingly laid back in his makeshift bed.

It wasn't long before Sebastian was asleep and Rachel laid in her blankets trying not to look over at him.

"Rach, you awake?" She heard a whisper.

"Yes." She answered.

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"Look, Blaine, it's been a long day. I'm tired and I really don't want to speak about this." She rolled over, turning her back to both the boys. "Goodnight." She mumbled.

"Goodnight." He mumbled, the hurt in his voice, unmistakable.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS AND I'LL POST MORE I PROMISE LIKE PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you guys reviewed, so I wrote more! The M rating starts now. Just warning you. **

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

Rachel awoke to find Sebastian and Blaine both gone. She imagined them, walking side by side, maybe Sebastian a little bit in front of Blaine. Silence being the only shared sound between them. She was so grateful to Blaine for helping Sebastian the night before. She wanted to surprise him with something nice. A pastry from the bakery next door, perhaps?

But, even though the bakery was next to their home, Sebastian's warnings came into her mind.

_Don't go out without one of us…_

But if she disguised herself as a boy, what harm could be done? If she didn't bother them and she didn't have any money, they couldn't harm her.

"You and Blaine stay out of trouble, you hear?" Mr. Shuester called after her as she exited the bakery. He knew about Blaine's and her habits. What he didn't know is that he was sometimes the victim of their treachery. She walked out of the bakery, feeling happy. It was shortly ended due to the sound of familiar laughter. She saw the group of men. It was only half of them, though. Only six. She wanted to run, but she knew it would only alert them and they'd know where she lived. Their attention turned towards her and she wished she could disappear into thin air.

"Hey, you!" They called towards her. She turned to run back into the bakery, but Mr. Shuester was in there, along with children. She couldn't risk it. It didn't take long for them to grab onto her. "Search his pockets."

"Nothing, sir." Rachel had yet to see the leader in daylight and now she could see his features. Brown hair. He had a strong jawline and deep set eyes that could be described as beautiful if they didn't look so dangerous. When he got closer she realized that they were a dark brown. His thin brown hair stopped right before his eyes. His broad shoulders intimidated her and his muscular frame made her want to cry in fear of the pain he could inflict on her.

"Did we rob him before, boys?" The man looked towards her. "Forget it." He shook his head. "Take the jacket. We could use it." Panic struck through Rachel. That jacket covered a lot. It was ripped off her arms and she could hear the men gasp. The button up, striped shirt she wore did little to cover her chest, clearly one of a woman's. And the pants, the same ones she had been wearing since she was thirteen, tucked into the shirt, showed off her small waist. The man behind her pulled the hat off and her hair fell down her shoulders and torso. "Now, I remember you." The leader chuckled. "You thought putting on a disguise would stop us from finding you?" Before she had time to even think to respond, her shirt was ripped open and he was staring at her heaving chest. She started to thrash, wildly to escape the men's grasp, but it was futile. They were stronger. Screaming was her only chance. Maybe enough people would come out to help and she could run away. Her mouth opened and only the beginning of her strangled cry was heard before the man behind her slapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't cry, love." His voice was sickening. "Don't you want to finish what we started the other day?" He ripped her out of the other man's arms and held her flush against his back. "Rachel…" He breathed in her ear. "You came from a mill in Milton and you live in that shop over there with Blaine." He dug something out of his pocket and she felt the cool edge of his knife against her throat. "Your little lover's name is Sebastian. Foolish rich boy, who plays the role of peasant sometimes." Rachel's heart was pounding out of her chest. He knew everything about her. He could wait here and kill Blaine. "Well…used to." She could feel the sharp edge of the blade threatening to plunge into her. "Give me a few moments with her." He said to the men. "Sam, Jake, Tanaka," She watched three of the men step forward. "Go on back to the house. The rest of you stay here. She's a runner, this one is. If we're going to take her back with us, I'll need you as a reinforcement." All the men nodded and the three went on their way. "Now, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He took her behind the brick wall of the alley, still holding the knife to her neck. "I don't want to kill you, Rachel." He smiled and it reminded her of a snake, almost like he was hissing. "But, I will if I have to."

"What do you want?" She struggled as he put the blade away, his hand closing around her throat instead. "Please, I don't understand."

"Ah, my girl. That story is for a different day." He laughed. "Right now, I want something else. Are you going to give it to me? Or are you going to fight me?' He finally took his hand away and she took a deep breath, his musky scent filling her nostrils. "You know, if you do, I'll end Blaine just as easy as I ended that little Sebastian."

"You won't have to fight me." She squeaked out, the tears still streaming down her face.

"Good girl. Doing what you're told." His hand slithered underneath her shirt. "That's a good habit if you're going to be coming home with us." He pressed his filthy mouth against hers, hungrily. She'd never been kissed like this before. So ferociously, so primal. She desperately wanted to pull away, to run away, but that would risk the two people that she loved. "Rachel, love…if you want to keep young Blaine safe, you need to participate." He looked at her, expectantly. She moved her hands from her side to his chest and this time, she crushed her lips against his. He pulled away from her a few moments later. "Very good girl." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair. She fought the urge to slap his grimy hand away.

"Will you please let me go? I won't tell anyone, please." She pleaded with the man, but she could see he was void of all emotions.

"Can't do that. We need you as leverage."

"To whom and for what?" She asked.

"So many questions. That's what my boys thought. The only reason I'm on board is because I can have my way with you whenever I want." He grinned, deviously and her tears started again. "Now remove all of those boy clothes. You're a girl." He tugged on her sleeve.

"I haven't any other clothes. If I could go back in my home, I could-" His laughing interrupted her.

"Take off those clothes. And then we're leaving. I'm well aware that you'll be exposed." His hand started to go in his pocket, reaching for the knife, but she stopped him by unbuttoning the rest of her shirt and sliding it off her arms. She was quick with the pants and climbed out of them along with her undergarments. Her breathing was even heavier as she watched his eyes gaze all the way down her naked body. "Shoes, too. If you're going to be my slave, you don't get them." She slid them off and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"The ground will cut up my feet." She frowned.

"Don't worry, love." He smirked. "I'll carry you." He put his arms out. Rachel wanted to avoid his outbursts, knowing he had the power to end her friends' lives. She jumped into them and she was lifted off the ground. She wished he was Sebastian, that he was warm, but she was even colder now then when she had just been standing there. "Now, what do you say?"

"Thank you, sir."

Blaine did not want to be here. On a list of places he'd never want to be, this was definitely one of the top. But, he had to. He hadn't seen Rachel in three days. He knew she was just staying at Sebastian's. After all, he's the one she fancies. One of the servants answered the doorbell and he was shocked to see someone dressed like Blaine there.

"Can I help you?" He asked, seeming disgusted.

"I'm here to see Sebastian. It's extremely urgent.

"One moment, please." He saw the butler disappear up the steps and no more than thirty seconds later, Sebastian bounded down the stairs, adorned in peasant's garb. He took Blaine outside and shut the door.

"I was going to see you today." Sebastian said as he sat down on his front steps.

"I need to talk to Rachel. Can you let me see her?" Blaine asked, sitting beside him.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Well, she's been staying with you…" He looked as if he had no idea what Blaine was talking about. "Hasn't she?"

"Blaine, I haven't seen her since we left after the night we were attacked." Sebastian started to feel worried. Where the hell could she have gone? "Has she ever been missing for this long before?"

"No, but she hasn't been too pleased with me, lately. That's why I thought she was staying with you. Because you two are…" Blaine found it hard to admit what was the truth. "…involved."

"What?" Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you two were." Disappointment fell across his features.

"I…" Blaine didn't know if he should tell Sebastian about what had happened with Rachel. "I kissed her. I kissed her and she said your name."

"But…I…" He put his face in his hands. "I kissed her. And she stopped me and said that we couldn't because of you. I assumed that meant because she loved you."

"When?"

"That night, when you went to go get bandages."

"She probably didn't want to hurt my feelings." Blaine scoffed, sadly. "Nevertheless, I'm going to go ask around town, see if anyone's seen her."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sebastian asked, lightly.

"Of course not." He offered a smile. He tried not to fret about Rachel. She was probably just mad, right? She'd be home when he got back.

"Why, hello, Ms. Fanny!" Sebastian exclaimed. He and Blaine had just checked the bakery and their home and she wasn't there. Mr. Shuester had mentioned that he saw Rachel three mornings ago. She came in to buy a pastry.

"Hi, Mister!" She jumped up into his arms.

Okay, Blaine had to admit. Sebastian wasn't _that _bad. Everyone really liked him and Blaine was starting to see why. He still didn't want to share a friendship with the boy.

"I saw you with her!" Fanny smiled at Sebastian, poking him in the chest.

"Now what are you talking about?" He laughed.

"It was the day after Rachel and I spoke with you, remember that?" She twisted in his arms, giggling.

"That was the day Cora went missing. We sent Fanny on her way and then we were attacked." Sebastian whispered so the small girl couldn't hear. "You say you saw me with her?" He looked back at her.

"Yes!" She said, exasperated. "You were with her in that alley over there! You were kissing her and then you made her get undressed and you carried her away!" Sebastian looked over at Blaine, his eyes gigantic.

"Fanny, we've got to go. You take care now." He tried to smile, setting her down. They both ran to the alley that she pointed to and found Rachel's shirt and pants.

"You don't think…" Blaine started.

"But why would he take her with him? Wouldn't he just take what he wanted and then leave her there?"

"Unless this is about something bigger." Blaine had always thought of the possibility that it wasn't just a group of thieves who broke in. They seemed too set on the act of killing his family for it to just be collateral damage. He often had nightmares of the day when the group would come back for him. When he had heard about this group of thieves, terrorizing the rich and the poor, he decided to see for himself. He was shocked as the memories came flying in his mind when he took in the leader of the group's face. Blaine hadn't wanted to frighten Rachel, so he didn't tell her. Maybe this was about him. They took Rachel to get to him.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian wore a puzzled expression. Blaine was contemplating tell him about his past. "Do you think that it's the people who killed your family?" Had Rachel told him?

"How did you know about that?"

"Every aristocratic family knows about you, Blaine. I didn't realize it at first, but overtime, the way Rachel described you, the way you appeared, I just put two and two together." Damn him. No wonder she's is in love. He's smart, too. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"Please, don't pity me. It's because of me Rachel is in danger now."

"We don't know that. It could've been anything."

"You heard Fanny! Someone carried her away." Blaine picked up one of Cora's shoes, collecting all of her clothing when something fell out. Sebastian picked it up and unfolded the piece of paper.

"It's directions." He handed it to Blaine. "Do you think she's there?" He flipped over the piece of paper and saw the words:

_Hello, Blaine, dear. I figured you'd find this note, eventually. You always were the intelligent one in your disgusting family. Well, I've got your lady and let me mention to you, she is quite the girl. Threaten you and she does everything that I want. Come to the address, alone, and we'll negotiate terms for her freedom. _

Blaine's face was getting warm just reading the scrap.

"What? What does it say?" Sebastian reached for the paper, but Blaine shoved it in his pocket.

"He has her. I think he's…" His heart sank as he thought about what he was doing to Rachel. "…hurting her, taking advantage of her…" Sebastian's jaw clenched tight. "I have to go alone."

"Like hell you are. I'm going with you." He saw Blaine about to protest. "Blaine, he thinks I'm dead. We'll have an element of surprise. We'll find her. I swear we will."

Rachel's tears had dried up a few hours prior. She sat in the small room, still naked, shivering, in the corner. Rachel had been raped before. She recalled the event, her brother's friend, crying out on top of her. She'd heard other girls talk about it as well. They said it was just something that happened. They were peasants and they just had to deal with it. The odd thing was, he hadn't raped her. He'd come into the room and kissed her a few times, shoving his slimy tongue into her mouth. He'd touched her and made her touch him, but he hadn't actually committed the act. Rachel was thankful, no doubt. But she didn't understand why. What was he waiting for? As if they could read her mind, the door was unlocked and the leader entered. He sat in front of her, spreading her legs so he could sit in between them. His hand moved down her body until he started touching her.

"Rachel, darling, do you like this?" He whispered against the skin of her throat. She'd nodded. His strong fingers grabbed onto her chin. "Show me how much you appreciate what I'm doing." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her open mouth to his. After being here for four days, dealing with him almost every hour, she knew how he liked to be kissed and touched. What to say to make him seem almost friendly and how to behave to make sure no harm was to come to Blaine. Before he could continue, the door was knocked on. He stood up, leaving her on the ground. "Enter." He spoke in a calm manner.

"Ryder, we have some guests…." A large man smirked. _Ryder._ That was his name.

"Guests? Why don't you bring them in here?" He smiled. Rachel pulled her knees to her chest to hide herself from the apparent guests.

"Rachel!" She heard two voices say, simultaneously. She whipped her head up to see Blaine and Sebastian, being held back, a man on each other their sides.

"Tie them back. Now." She watched the men tie them to the opposite wall by the hooks that were coming out of the wood. "Now leave us." Both men exited and she heard a 'click', signaling that the door was locked. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay on the ground, my dear." Rachel nodded. Ryder leaned down and touched her cheek. "That's my girl." He smirked.

"Don't you touch her." She was surprised to hear the low growl come from Sebastian. He chuckled, looking to Sebastian. "She's not your _girl_."

"Didn't we kill you?"

"Let them go." Blaine sneered. "I'm the one you want. I'm the one you want to settle a score with."

"Yes, of course, Blaine, we will get to that, but first," Rachel's arm was jerked up and she stood up quickly next to Ryder. She tried to hide behind him so Blaine and Sebastian wouldn't see her. "I was getting rather impatient because I didn't want to go all the way until you were here to watch." He smiled, evilly, at Rachel. Her mind went numb. He was going to do it with them in the room, with them watching her being disgraced and devalued. "Oh, yes, before I forget." He went over to the two boys and tied large cloths over their mouths so all that came out was muffled noises. "Alright, love. Show the boys what you do for me." The tears came back and she hesitated, looking over to her friends. She could see a tear coming out of Sebastian's eye and Blaine still trying to release the knot. "Rachel, now." His words became firmer. She came towards him and his lips descended on her own, forcing her mouth open, his breath, mixing with hers. He backed her up against the wall and crushed his body against hers. "Do you want it?" He asked, undoing his trousers. Her breath was coming out in loud pants and she was almost sobbing again.

"Y-yes.." She forced herself to say. No more than a second later and he was pushing himself into her. She cried at the uncomfortable feeling. His hand pinned her skinny arms above her head as he started to rock his hips, the movement eliciting painful moans from the girl. "You're a whore. Look at how much you're enjoying this." Another sob escaped her throat and his other hand closed around it, making it hard for her to breath. He was being rough and she found it hard to stand on her own knees.

"You belong to me, you filthy slut." He spit on her and she closed her eyes, wanting it to be over. His thrusts became uneven and he let out one last final grunt before ceasing his movements. He kissed her one more time before pulling out and letting her fall to the ground with a burning feeling between her legs. "Enjoy each other's company. You might not have it much longer." Ryder cut the ropes holding Sebastian and Blaine back. Before Blaine could lunge for him, he revealed the knife to him. "Don't cross me, Blaine. You'll regret it." He walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it.

"Rachel!" Sebastian ran to her first wrapping his arms around her small frame. Blaine cleared his throat and handed him his coat. Sebastian wrapped the article around her arms until she was covered. She let herself lean into his warmth, crying into his chest. Blaine sat down next to her and she threaded her fingers through his.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. It's all my fault. They wanted me and I…I left you alone." He held her hand tight and kissed it. "Now, both of you are in trouble and I shouldn't have had you come, Sebastian. I don't know what they want from me…" This was one of the only times Blaine let his guard down.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to get out of this place. Sh." Sebastian ran his hand over her head and Blaine could see it was lulling her to sleep. It wasn't fair. He fit so perfectly with Rachel. It was like they were made for each other.


End file.
